Boarding School Blues
by Crimson Grace
Summary: What happens when the Teen Titans have to attend Boarding School? they meet Friends, Enimies, and have a lot of mixed up love! Pairing: You decide! Poll in first chapter. R&R Rating for safety More Polls to come
1. Mustard

I don't own Teen Titans. I own my sock.

The identities:

Starfire: Kori Anders

Robin: Richard Grayson(Rich)

Cyborg: Victor Stone(Vic)

Beast Boy: Garfield Logan(Gar)

Raven: Ella Azar

Bumblebee: Betty Klein(Bee)

Terra: Terra

Speedy: Roy Harper(Speedy)

Kitten: Chloe Addison(I have no clue what her real name is)

Blackfire: Kami Anders

Aqualad: Alex

Red X: X(real name discovered later)

The groups

Good Group: Ella, Kori, Rich, Gar, Vic, Bee, Terra, and Speedy

Bad Group: Kami, Kitten, Johnny, Leah, X, Alina, and Holly

Chapter1

Kori, Rich, Ella, Gar, Vic, Terra, and Bee sat together at a Malt Shop table talking. It was the last day of summer vacation and they were all trying to enjoy it before they had to go back to their school, Gotham City Academy. They all stayed there year round basically except an occasional visit, because none of them had any real parents, Ella hated her dad and her dad hated her so she never went home never, Kori didn't really know where her parents were, or at least she didn't tell though she sometimes left for holidays but no one knew where. Rich's parents had died when he was very young, he had a legal guardian, Bruce Wayne, Who he visited sometimes. Terra, well she didn't know anything about her past and had no parents as far as she was concerned. Garfield's parents had abandoned him when he was very young and no one knew why so obviously he couldn't go visit them. Victor's parents were still alive though, and he went to see them once every year. Betty's parents were still alive too, and like Vic she sometimes went to see them. The only one that had a real family was Speedy he had a mom and dad and even a sister named Noel. He stayed with them all summer long.

"So is everyone ready for the 'first of the year' speech?" The blonde haired girl called Terra asked.

"I just hope it doesn't go for 2 hours again" Rich said he had black hair and always wore sunglasses.

"Dude I was like totally starved" Gar told them though it came as no suprise. He was the goofball of the group or the one who never got anything.

"Yes I do not wish to sit there again" Kori said, even though she talked funny she was still excepted throughout the group.

"Who cares it just gives me time to catch up one lost sleep" Victor said he was the jock of the group and even though he could be popular he chose not to.

"Like Vic said I can just listen to my knew CD" Bee said she was the one that loved music especially rap.

"What about you Rae?" Gar asked

"Whatever, its not like I pay attention" she said she was the dark one with the monotone voice.

"Well hello losers we meet again" Chloe said snidely but everyone called her Kitten because she was constantly getting into Cat fights with everyone. She despised the group, especially Kori and in Raven's word was a Blonde preppy Bitch.

"Come Rich lets go somewhere together"she continued

"No, and the only losers around here are you and your group" Rich said back

"Come on Chloe lets get away before they give us a bad vibe" Kami said stepping in front, even though she was Kori's sister they pretended not to know each other.

"You're right Kami, come on guys" she said to her group walking away

"Oh that Preppy, Blonde, Snide!" Kori started

"Leave it Kori its not helping" Ella told her wryly

"You are right but if I ever get my hands on that Snide, Preppy, Snobby!" She started again

"Kori!" they all yelled at her

"Sorry" she said timidly

"Well we had better go, who's riding with who?" Vic asked

"Kori and I will take the R-cycle" Rich said heading off with Kori in the direction of it.

"I call front seat on the T-car" Bee cried and took off in the direction of the T-car.

"Oh no, I'm not riding in the back with those idiots again" Ella said and ran after the T-car also

Vic walked slowly to the car and when he got there he saw Bee in the drivers seat and Ella in the passenger's side and GAr and Terra int the back, the only seat left was in between Gar and Terra.

"Oh no I am Not riding next to those imbeciles" Vic shouted

"Yeah you are" Bee told him as he got in.

"This is going to be a long ride" he said as they drove off.

(TT)

When they got there Vic was covered in orange goo.

"I am NEVER riding in the back AGAIN!" He yelled getting out

"I take it you didn't have a joyful ride" Kori said smiling innocently

"No I didn't have a good ride! Do I look like I had a damn enjoyful ride, I'm covered in God knows what!" He yelled in Kori's face.

Her face started to shrivel up and he lower lip started quivering.

"Ah. Kori I"m sor-" He was cut off by Rich

"Look what you did" He yelled quietly comforting Kori.

"I'm sorry" he told her

"All is...Forgiven" she told him smiling slightly though she still looked a little bit put down.

As soon as the rest of them got out of the car they immediately noticed Kori's sadness

"What's wrong" Ella asked

"Nothing is wrong" Kori said trying to smile

"Look Kori I'm sorry how about we...go get some ...Mustard!" He asked

"Okay" she said slightly more happy. No one knew why Kori loved Mustard or how she could drink a whole bottle in under a minute.

"Just make sure I'm not watching this time" Ella said recalling the last time Kori had drank a whole bottle of mustard in front of her.

"Okay" Kori laughed finally back to normal.

"So how about that Mustard?" Bee said and they all headed off to get some mustard.

(TT)

Okay that's the first chapter! Should I continue?

RR please!

Question-Vote on the pairings!(I wrote the Teen Titan names instead of the ones I used)

Rob/Star

Rae/Rob

BB/Rae

Cy/Bee

Cy/Jinx

Ter/BB

Ter/Speed

Star/Speed

Kitten/Rob

Star/X

or you can suggest some!


	2. Pain and Hapiness

Here's how it tallied!

Rob/Star-111111111(9)

Rae/Rob-1

BB/Rae-1111111(7)

Cy/Bee-11111111(8)

Cy/Jinx-1

Ter/BB-111(3)

Ter/Speed-11(2)

Star/Speed-111(3)

Kitten/Rob-(0)

Star/X-111(3)

Suggestions:

X/Kami-11(2)

Cy/Rae-1

Rae/Aqua-1

ter/Rob-1

Kitten/Jinx-1

And the pairings are

Star/Rob

BB/Rae(1)

Cy/Bee

Ter/Speed(1)

X/Kami

If they have a one by them I might change them later.

Chapter 2

The next morning Kori was the first to wake up and be in the bathroom. In the girls dorm it was always a race between them about who would use the bathroom first. Whoever was last was late for breakfast which meant they were going to be late for 1st period. Kori was always first or second and never last, because Bee and Terra took 2 hours and Kori and Ella only took a ½ an hour. Besides they all knew what happened when Ella and Kori were late for Breakfast and it wasn't pretty. The last time they had been made late because of Bee and Terra they had locked them out of the bathroom for a week so they were late every day. When Kori and Ella were bith finished Bee's alarm went off to Usher.

"Turn that Crap off, please" Terra said

"1) its not crap and 2) No"she yelled Bee finally turned it off and the fight began.

"No way you had the bathroom first yesterday" Bee yelled

"So!" Terra yelled back

"Hey isn't that your diary on the edge of Kori's bed?" Bee asked Terra as she turned around

Terra turned around to look and didn't anything. When she turned arouns she saw Bee close the bathroom door and lock it.

"No, fair you made me look!" Terra yelled

"Deal with it" Bee shouted through the door.

"Damn! I'll get you" Terra vowed

an hour later the girls were all ready. They all looked really nice

"I don't know why we bother dressing nice its not like anyone notices anyway" Terra complained

"Maybe they don't notice you, but people notice the rest us" Bee snickered

"Is everyone ready?" Kori asked they nodded yes, picked up their books, and headed to Breakfast

(TT)

When they got to the cafeteria they got their food and headed to their usual spot under the tree.

"Boys, and they complain about us being late" Ella said wryly as the boys approached

"Sorry it took so long, we were helping a new boy unpack, you look nice Kori" He added

"Thanks" she said slightly blushing as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Ella what's shaking?" Gar asked

"Not funny" Ella replied without emotion

"Like your hair Bee" Vic said walking up next to her

"Thanks"

"You look nice Ella" Gar comented

"Thanks" she said monotone voice

"Hey guys" Speedy said walking up to them

"Friend Speedy" Kori said

"You're here we thought you transfered" Vic said

"Not yet, have you guys met Alex?" Speedy asked them the boys nodded their heads

"Oh well for the girls this is Alex, Alex this is Kori, Terra, Bee, and Ella" Speedy introduced

Alex looked at each of them and his eyes stopped on Ella.

"Hi its nice to meet you all" He said blushing slightly

"MOVE OVER!" Came a snotty voice, pushing Alex and Speedy aside.

"Rich, why are you sitting next to that...that red head slut?" She asked critically

That was the last straw for Rich, no one may have known it but he liked the girl she was talking about and no one called her a slut, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kori walk off slowly not crying and not looking back, but she was clearly disturbed , which made him even madder.

"Why you, just because you don't have any real friends or a real boyfriend doesn't mean you have to mess with us. You smug little pretty Bitch!" Rich yelled at her

The color slowly drained from her face and she walked daintily back to her own table.

"Dude that was...that was..." Gar couldn't finish his sentence

"Extreme" Ella finished for him

"Yeah well I was just telling the truth" He said taking off in the direction that Kori had gone in.

"Man he's got it bad" Speedy said as soon as he left.

(TT)

Rich found Kori sitting on a bench that over looked the entire city. It was her favorite spot and you could usually find her here if she disappeared.

"Kori, I'm sorry about what she said, it wasn't true" Rich said taking a seat next to her.

"Thank you, but why did you stand up for me back there?" Kori questioned she had stuck around just long enough to hear Rich say what he did.

"Because what she said isn't right or true and I..I love you" He said blushing

"You do?" she questioned; he nodded

she continued, "I love you too" she was also blushing now.

They were getting closer and closer and then their lips met in a perfect, deep, passionate, kiss.

They both looked up smiling.

"Come we better find the others before they find us" Rich said and they both got up and hand in hand they walked away

(TT)

I love happy endings!

Hope you enjoyed! Here's the question/poll

Who's your favorite Teen Titan character

Robin

Starfire

Raven

Beast Boy

Cyborg

Aqualad

Speedy

Bumblebee

MasYMenos

Red X

Blackfire

Silkie

If I didn't name one that you like then put it anyway!


	3. Classes

I know last chapter I tallied but I got like(counts reviews)17 more telling me so here they are again.

Rob/Star-1111111111111111111111111(24)

Rae/Rob-11(2)

BB/Rae-11111111111111111111(20)

Cy/Bee-11111111111111111(17)

Cy/Jinx-11(2)

Ter/BB-1111111(7)

Ter/Speed-1111(4)

Star/Speed-1111(4)

Kitten/Rob-1

Star/X-111(3)

Suggestions:

X/Kami-11(2)

Cy/Rae-111(3)

Rae/Aqua-1

ter/Rob-1

Kitten/Jinx-1

Terra/No 1-111(3)

BB/Rae/X-11

Bee/Cy/Jinx-1

Speedy and X jealous-11

Star/BB-1

Aqua/Rae-1

Aqua/Star-1

speedy/Jinx-1

Kitten/X-11

Okay so now you know what the pubic wants! Anyway I'm not sure all of the pairings only that Robin and Starfire will definantely be together and X will flirt with her and so will Speedy.

RR means Read and Review

Last chapter I put Bee's real name is Betty Klein I used that from Queen-of-Azarath

Chapter 3

When Kori and Rich returned everyone except Ella was staring.

"Dude!" Gar said

"Something happened" Vic smirked

"Yah think" Bee said

"Hello friends what a glorious day it is!" Kori cried

"Dude, how is it a glorious day when Chloe just-OW" Gar yelped as Vic elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dude, what did you do that-OWW" He yelped again this time Terra hit him over the head.

"What is it? Hit Garfield day!" He said rubbing his head

"Maybe" Terra grinned wickedly and started chasing him.

Riiiiiiiiiiing the bell for first period rang and Terra finally stoppped chasing BB.

They said their good byes and headed to there various classes.

In Kori, Rich, and Speedy's Biology class.

They arrived first which was good because the teacher was sitting them in groups of three.

"Okay you three are group 5 over there" Mrs. Hardaway said pointing to the left. She was in her mid 40's and had Red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a long Chinese dress(Anyone no what they are called?).

They took a seat and waited for the class to start.

"Good Morning class, I'm Mrs. Hardaway, Now these are your permanent seats so get used to them, The rules for this class are simple, 1) No Talking 2) No eating anything we dissect 3) Pay Attention..." She went on and on with about 50 other rules until the bell rang and the whole class except for Kori had gone to sleep.

(TT)

Meanwhile in Terra and Gar English class

"Okay I'm Miss Tisman, you need a piece of paper and a pencil for the pop quiz to see how much you already know!" Miss Tisman said happily She had short brown hair and Blue eyes. She was wearing a pink top and a blue miniskirt.(?) She was obviously new here.

"What a pop quiz! its only the first day" Gar said panicking

"Chill, would yah, it not worth a grade" Terra said

"This is worth 1 of your grade" Miss Tisman told them

"Did you hear that its 1!" Gar said snapping his pencil, "Ahhhhhh"

"God, Gar its only 1!" Terra said handing him another pencil

(TT)

Meanwhile in Bee, Vic, and Ella's World Civ class

"Okay class I have to things to say 1) I'm Mrs. Holt and 2) you have the rest of the peroid to do what you want just be quit please" Mrs. Holt said taking a seat at her desk. Mrs .Holt had Blonde hair and Green eyes she was in her 20's and was wearing a pink shirt with a white blouse on top and dark denims

"Sweet" Vic said and started making paper footballs

"Can we listen to music?" Bee asked anxiously

"Yes, just make sure its not to loud" Mrs. Holt said kindly

"Awesome" Bee cried turning on her new Usher CD.

"Great, a free period," Ella said sarcastically and got out her notebook.

(TT)

When the bell for lunch rang 4 periods later they were all happy to get out. As usual they met for lunch and got there lunch and headed to there usual spot. They found that Kitten was already sitting there.

"Do you need something?" She said her lip curling snidely

"This is our spot and you know it" Bee said angrily

"I don't see your name anywhere" Leah said laughing a horrid laugh. Leah had Red hair and Hazel eyes and was prep.

"Nor do I see yours" Kori said stepping in front.

"Shut up, Slut" Kitten said fiendishly

" No,...Bitch" Kori said recalling what Rich had called her.

"How dare you! Well we aren't moving especially for a slut and her friends" Kitten said venomously.

"Well at least I have a boyfriend" Kori said snidely

"What, you, who in there right mind would go out with you" Kitten laughed

"I would" Rich said stepping next to Kori

" Rich, you dating that, that..." For once Kitten was lost for words

"Yes, and I'm proud of it" He said head held high

"Oh!" Kitten said rising her group following, "I'll get you...Slut" She said just loud enough for Kori to hear.

"I'd like to see you try...Bitch" She spat for only Kitten to hear.

"So how did period of the first go?" Kori said sitting asked pretending like nothing ever happened.

"I had a quiz that counted for 1 Nooooooooo" Gar cried sitting down too.

Well we got-" Vic started but was cut off by the intercom

"Students I need to remind you that the Fall dance is this Saturday from 6:00 to 11:00 that's all" The female voice of(whoever that lady was that was showing Slade the Hive students?)

"Oh joy a dance!" Kori cried at the news.

The intercom picked up again, "Sorry students the dance has been cancelled but will be rescheduled." The female voice said, laughed evilly , then turned off.

"Oh well at least they're rescheduling it" Bee said

"Since there is no dance how about we have a party on Sturaday instead" Terra suggested grinning evilly

"Sounds good" Bee said

"Oh yes a party!" Kori cried

"Whatever" Ella said in her usual monotone voice

"Okay" The boys all nodded there heads.

"And what a party that will be..." Terra was talking to herself

"Uh, why are you talking to yourself?" Speedy asked

"I'm not...But this party no one will forget, we will all remember it as the day...!" She started again

"The day we what?" Kori asked having heard her

"Have fun!...fun in the most agonizing-" She continued

"Whatever" Bee said shaking her head.

The bell rang and they all headed off to there 6th period class

(TT)

Kori, Ella, Aqualad headed to chemistry, Rich, Speedy, and Gar went to Workshop, Terra, Bee, and Vic went Biology.

(TT)

Okay It was short but oh well the next chapter is going to be an extremely long.

Hope you liked and thanks to all of my reviewers and for helping me out with the pairings which will probably be revealed at the end of the next chapter.


	4. Cheerleading

Sorry it took me so long to update

Thanks to all of you that helped with the 11th grade math!

Swimchick1614

starfirefan05

TitansFan

Robin and star fan

StarfireTT

So I guess I'm going to make it Pre Cal!

And also thanks to the people who told what the Japanese/Chinese dress is called Kimonos!

And thanks to every one else who reviewed much appreciated!

Chapter 4

Chemistry

In Chemistry the teacher assigned lab partners. Ella was paired with Aqualad and unfortunately for Kori the next person to come in after her was...X. So Kori was paired with him.

"But Mrs. Clinkerman there must be some kind of mistake" Kori said in alarm there was no way she was working with him, who knew what he would try to do.

"There's no mistake Kori you came in followed by X" Mrs. Clinkerman explained

"But Ella-" Kori tried to reason

"Ella came in followed by Alex, now please sit down and try to except it" Mrs. Clinkerman told her pointing to where X was already sitting

Kori huffed as she sat down this is great just, great what am I going to do? She wondered

"Okay class today is your first day of Chemistry and you have been assigned a lab partner you will work with this person for the next 2 weeks and then we will change. So eventually you will have been partners with everyone in this class." Mrs. Clinkerman told them, "So gather up your stuff and head over to the lab with your partner and pick a table"

Ella gave Kori a sympathetic look and walked away, as X got up and approached her.

"Hey baby hear that, we're partners for 2 whole weeks" X said smirking he was clearly enjoying this.

"I am not your baby, let's just go, so that this period is over" Kori said and walking away toward the lab.

When they were all inside the lab Mrs. Clinkerman explained that they would be doing a lab involving mixing chemicals together.

"Okay you get the chemicals and I'll mix them" Kori instructed through gritted teeth she really didn't want to work with him. Maybe it won't be so bad Kori thought to herself.

"Ok" X quickly agreed if they were partners he might as well try to win her over from Rich.

That's weird he just agreed no protesting or anything Kori thought why would he do that? She tried to figure it out but could not. Knowing that it was unlike X to be nice about anything, ler alone, agree she decided to keep her guard up just in case.

X walked over, carrying the needed chemicals for the assignment. He handed them to Kori and sat down watching her carefully.

Kori mixed the chemicals in the instructed way and was soon finished. She and X were then awarded free time.

This was the perfect time for X to try and make a move on her. He as about to say something but held himself back realizing that he should first win over her trust and then her. Kori eyed him wondering why he hadn't tried something yet, everyone in school knew that liked her and it was unlike him to not try to at least say something. Maybe he's not really so bad, maybe I underestimated him, maybe he's really nice. Shaking her head she couldn't believe she had just thought that, there was no way ,none at all, that she liked him or that he could be nice, that just wasn't him.

On the other side of the room, Alex and Ella were working together almost finished. Alex mixed the last chemicals together and they were finished. Mrs. Clinkerman gave them also free time.

"So.." Alex said trying to make conversation though not doing a very good job.

"So..." Ella said wryly.

"So...um...how do you like the school so far, pretty boring huh?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure, I don't even know why we have to go to this stupid boarding school" Ella said

There really was no reason for them to go, once crime started up again and was to much for the police of Jump City to handle, the titans would be right back there defending the city once again and Ella couldn't wait.

"I know" Alex replied as the bell rang. Ella gave him a weak, barely visible, smile and walked over to Kori.

"So have fun?" Ella asked Kori sarcastically

"It really wasn't all that bad" Kori replied, surprising Ella and even herself.

"Really?" Ella said looking up at Kori in amusement. Kori looked down, and sensing that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, Ella dropped the subject.

(TT)

Later...

After school was over they all wen tot whatever after school activity they had and agreed to meet in the courtyard at 4:00.

Kori walked down the field towards where Cheerleading Practice was being held. She was fit in her blue and black cheerleading outfit and had a set of blue pom-poms in her hand. She approached the cheerleading group spotting her friend, Ellie, who had also made the cheerleading team.

"Hello Ellie" Kori said coming to stand beside her.

"Hey Kori what's up?" Ellie asked her.

"The sky I would think and also the glorious sun and clouds" Kori responded confused surely Ellie already knew this.

Ellie laughed not realizing her questions effect on Kori.

"What are you doing her slut? And why do you have a cheerleading outfit on?" A cold voice said behind them. Kori whirled around and came to face to face with an outraged Kitten.

" Well hello to you to and for your information I ahve made the cheerleading squad as you call it" Kori told her watching as Kitten's face grew more purple and outraged.

"What!" she screeched "there is no way that you are on this team! I am the captain and I will most certainly not have any sluts on my team!"

"Then maybe you should leave Kitten" Ellie said stepping forward smirking

"Oooh that was cold" A girl named Amber in the back said.

"Yeah she got told" Another girl replied

"Oooooooh!" Kitten cried seemingly lost for words as she stormed off to the end of the field by her friend Holly and another girl named Alina .

"Thanks" Kori said gratefully.

"Any time and you know its true" Ellie laughed then turned around as the coach came to the front.

"Hello Girls for all the newcomers I'm Coach Brodgen" the coach introduced herself. She looked around the field counting the girl and coming up with an odd number.

"Um it seems we have one to many" The coach informed the anxious girls.

"Oh no what if I get kicked off" Alina said worriedly

"I am sure you will not" Kori said trying to comfort her, as Alina looked up at her as if Kori had given her a new hope.

"Well I'm sorry but one of you will have to go" The coach said sadly. All the girls looked at each other worriedly except Kitten who seemed to think she was to good to be kicked off.

The coach looked around stopping at Kitten who was chattering busily on her cell phone. Kitten noticed the coach's gaze and hurriedly got off the phone shoving it back into her pocket.

"Miss Addison, since you seem to have the time to talk on the phone maybe you have already figured out the solution to our little problem" Coach Brodgen said turning to Kitten

"Um yeah sure" She said blowing it off then asked, "What's the problem?"

The coach shook her head "There is one to many girls on the squad Miss Addison so one of them has to go"

"Oh well..." Kitten said smirking her evil squinted gaze landing on Kori.

"Coach Brodgen" Kori said speaking up

"Yes Miss Anders?" She responded

"I would like to make a suggestion" Kori told her as Coach nodded her head in approval.

"I would like to suggest that you let some of the new girls stay, they have not yet had time to be a cheerleader and some of them have the potenial and really want to...instead maybe some one who has been on the team a while or even me" Kori said she really didn't want to see the younger ones be disappointed and although she herself wanted very much to be a cheerleader she would step down if needed.

"Miss Anders that's a wonderful idea but I don't think you should be the one to go..." Coach Brodgen whipped her head around her eyes landing on Kitten who was busy filing her nails. "Miss Addison I'm dismissing you from the team" And with that Coach Brodgen turned around.

Kitten's mouth dropped as well as her nail file. "Wh-h-ha-a-t you can't do that I-I'm the captain of the team and have the most experience" Kitten protested.

"I am sorry Miss Addison but as Miss Anders pointed out we should let some other less experienced people have a chance...I have dismissed you I'll need your uniform and pom-poms by Friday" Coach Brodgen said ending there conversation.

Kitten whirled around storming past Kori whispering only loud enough for Kori to hear "You'll be sorry for this Anders!" then walked off huffing all the way back to her dormitory.

"Okay girls since we no longer have a captain do we have an nominations?" Coach Brodgen asked.

Alina raised her hand slowly.

"Yes Alina who would you like to nominate?"

"Kori" Alina said quietly remembering how Kori had tried to comfort her when she thought she would be kicked off the team.

Coach nodded.

Ellie raised her hand also nominating Kori.

Slowly Holly, Kitten's supposed friend, raised her hand also nominating Kori.

5 others girls nominated Kori, giving her a total of 7 nominations.

"Wow, well, if no one else has any nominations then we'll vote" Coach Brodgen said happily she had been hoping Kori would be nominated she knew that she would do a good job.

All of the girls voted for Kori and Coach BRodgen pronounces Kori the new Cheerleading Captain.

Kori was amazed, never had she thought anyone would nominate her, let alone the whole team.

Soon Cheerleading practice, which had run a little late, was over.

(TT)

In the Courtyard 4:30

Kori walked from the field to the courtyard to find all of her friends already there waiting for her.

"Hello friends!" Kori cried happily still excited about being captain.

"Hi what took you so long?" Ella asked.

"We first had to get rid of some one on the team" Kori explained.

"Who was it?" Bee asked taking off her headphones.

"Kitten" Kori said simply she couldn't help but smile.

"Your kidding?" Rich said looking at her amazed "But I thought she was captain does that mean there's a new captain?" he asked.

Kori nodded

"Who?" BB asked

"Me" Kori said simply waiting for the others reaction.

"You?" Ella asked looking up from her book.

Kori nodded "Yes I can hardly believe it myself"

"That's Great" Rich said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Awesome" Bee said

"Way to go" Vic said

"Does Kitten know?" Ella asked wryly though slightly interested.

"No" Kori replied

"Oh! Wait till she hears she is going to be so mad" BB said hiving Vic.

Until Kori hadn't thought about that Kitten didn't know she wondered what Kitten would do when she found out.

"Well let's get going we have a lot of planning to do for Saturday" Bee said jumping up

They all got up following her to the girls dorm where they would plan.

(TT)

Okay so it wasn't that long but it wasn't that short either.

SO anyway here's the winning character:

1st Starfire (9)

2nd Raven (5)

3rd Robin (4)

4th Red X (1)

5th Tie between Beast Boy, Terra, Mas Y Menos, and Speedy (1)

Okay so new question:

What's your favorite Episode(s)?

Well that's all for now. Oh yeah and if you would like to be listed as one of the people going to the dance tell me your name and I'll pit you there )


End file.
